


Don't Forget

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: There was no way she could forget about Momoe. Not after everything.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RustedWireWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedWireWitch/gifts).

> For the Halloween Gift Exchange. I'm glad I got you, because man do I love these two! I just need some more practice in writing them. Hope you enjoy!

They'd always relied on Asuka too much to get them out of tight situations. Junko knew that fact all too well. But it had always been so nice to just hold onto Momoe's hand or arm and watch the glory that was Asuka kicking someone's ass. It was the closest they'd get to a movie date here and that had been fine. Great even in most cases.

Of course now it came around to bite them.

They weren't prepared to face those weirdly dressed guys that slowly erased everyone from existence. Not that anyone seemed to be prepared for them. Not with the amount of duel disks they passed as they ran through the halls. Junko couldn't remember any of them. Would she have otherwise? She'd like to think so, but now...

All she could do was hold onto Momoe as Momoe held onto her. They stood by as Fubuki, Manjoume and Asuka came up with the closest thing to a plan they could have in their situation. Get out of the school building, get to safety and wait for Judai. Not really that encouraging, but beggars can't be choosers. 

They ran to a room in the back from where they could get outside with a short climb through the vents. They barely cleared the doorway when an explosion rocketed the building. Junko held Momoe tightly and wished for it all to stop. Wished for it to be nothing but a bad dream. She'd wake up any moment now to Momoe smiling down at her as she combed her hair.

And then one of those guys appeared from the very vent they wanted to climb through. His chuckle send shivers down their spines as he activated his duel disk. Asuka couldn't protect them. Not against this and all of them knew it. Even if she were to stay behind to take care of this guy, there was no guarantee that there weren't more in the vents just waiting for them.

The guy allowed them all to go first. Junko wished she could wipe that smug grin off his face. Or that she at least had something to deal enough effect damage so he wouldn't even get a turn. But she couldn't. She could only built up the best defense she had. And then it was his turn.

Junko grabbed ahold of Momoe's hand. Would she forget about Momoe? Would Momoe forget about her? Forget about everything in just a moment? It seemed so impossible to her when Momoe had been her other half for so long. They went everywhere together. She knew everything about Momoe just as Momoe knew everything about her. How could they ever forget that?

This version of Junko wouldn't even exist without Momoe. Momoe helped her grow into the person she was today. Helped her work through all the problems along the way. And yet somehow this guy was supposedly able to take all of that away? That was impossible. 

Or as impossible as the cards he was using. He shouldn't have them. Everyone in the world knew exactly who those limited cards belonged to and it wasn't him. They had no chance against them. Their fields were wiped clean within moments and then began his battle phase.

Momoe's life points were the first to hit 0. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Junko. Her grip tightened. "I lo-"

The person in front of Junko dissolved into black cards. An obelisk duel disk hit the ground. She blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the unoccupied space in front of her. Junko looked at her hand questionably even as her own life points hit 0, ignoring Asuka screaming her name.

Who...

Whose hand had she been holding?


End file.
